


Infinity loop

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x Piers英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. A dream is a wish your heart makes

在那陣炫麗奪目的藍光閃過，緊隨在橙紅的烈焰中綻放的巨響，耳邊一切回復寂靜，眼前只剩下深不可測的幽藍。

Chris無暇去預測救生艙浮上海面的時刻，他失去了對時間的觀念，只能沉浸在巨大的悲傷與痛苦之中，一遍又一遍反省和檢討自己的過錯，把這種刻骨銘心的痛楚反覆牢記，讓自己永遠不會忘記他無可取締的摯愛。

當他察覺到救生艙外的景色仍是一成不變的幽藍時，他放棄了向總部發出求救信號，閉上眼雙手捧起染有Piers血跡的徽章，虔誠地親吻着。

He's lost.

但他毫不畏懼，他已經沒有甚麼可以再失去。

Chris扯出一個欣慰的微笑，這樣也好，他這算是和Piers同葬在一處了。

死亡沒有把他們分開，反而把他們撮合。

疲倦如同潮浪把他湧沒，Chris放任自己沉沉昏睡過去，他已經很久沒有如此安穩踏實地睡覺，放縱自我沉淪在夢鄉之中。

失重的墜落感令Chris清醒過來，他還未搞清楚狀況就聽到Leon拜託他前往海底油田拯救Sherry和Jake的請求。

所以，他這是回到從前了？

「Copy that.」Piers代替了還處於震驚而不能反應的Chris作出了答覆，順便把「Ada Wong」已死的事實轉告Leon。

雖然Chris名義上是這次行動的Alpha team隊長，但HQ那邊也幫Piers開通了隊長的權限以便接收情況和指揮，總不能指望一個失去記憶在東歐小國流浪了六個月，剛被BSAA找回一天還有酗酒問題的人能指揮大局，即使那是有着傳奇之稱的Chris Redfield。

Chris回過神來，把戰機穩穩降落在油田的平台上，Piers隨即推開機門跑向升降機。

「Chris？」Piers止住腳步，望向落在幾步之外的Chris。

「Piers, listen, 我不知道我們是不是應該接下這個委託，這不屬於HQ指派的任務。」

Chris的眼中閃過Piers無法理解的掙扎，如果不接下這個任務，不進入海底油田，是不是Piers就能活存下來？

Piers眼神堅定走到Chris的面前，挺直腰背，擺出軍人最為標準的姿態：「我也不知道，但我知道若果你不去的話，你絕對會後悔。」

Chris被Piers這副模樣深深地震撼到，這就是Piers令他着迷的地方，而且對方永遠知道他下一件應該要做而正確的事。

「You're right, solider.」

Chris和Piers並肩走到升降機前，對視片刻後按下了開關，步入了電梯內。

「把剛才拿到的c virus給我。」

「好的。」Piers沒有猶豫就把c virus交給Chris保管。

「你不問為甚麼？」Chris接過c virus放進戰術腰包，拉上拉鍊，扣好搭扣，確保它不會在之後激烈的戰鬥中掉落。

「I always believe in you.」Piers望向Chris咖啡色中閃爍着些許湛藍的雙眸，揚起一個有些小得意的微笑。

然後這是Chris最後一次看到完好的Piers露出的笑容，因為那枝本應好好待在腰包中的c virus在和HAOS的激戰中掉到地上，Piers毫不猶豫給自己注射了c virus只為搏得一瞬助他逃生的機會。

這次Chris甚至沒能把Piers帶到逃生艙前就被對方拉下的閘門隔開，他聲嘶力竭地叫喊對方的名字，回應他的卻只有電流閃過和連續爆炸的響聲。

Chris整個人趴在閘門上，雙手扣緊上面的紋理，彷彿Piers的體溫能透過這道厚實的閘門傳達到他的掌心之中，接着像往常一樣緊握互相的手去迎接下一個未知的挑戰。

海水透過崩裂的牆壁湧進Chris所在的通道，冰冷的觸感從腳底攀爬上大腿，接着是胸口上升到下巴，最後淹沒了他的頭頂。

He's trapped.

在因窒息而神智不清之間，眼前的閘門被破開，強勁的水流把Chris沖遠，卻又很快被人拉住，在這暗湧中穩穩緊抱着他，固定他的身體不被沖走。

一片柔軟而甘甜的唇瓣貼上Chris的嘴唇，舌尖靈巧地撬開因寒冷而變得僵硬的雙唇，把新鮮的氧氣渡給了Chris，令他的神智稍為清醒了一點。

「Piers？」事實上Chris吐出口的就只有一串透明的氣泡，但半邊臉頰已經開始異變的Piers還是努力對他擠出了一個淺淺的微笑，以表示他在水下呼吸並無大礙。

每當Piers見Chris的臉色轉差，就會趕緊吻住他，為他補上一口氧氣，同時奮力帶着Chris游到逃生艙的位置，用增生的異肢除去路途上的一切障礙。

萬幸擺放逃生艙的地勢較高，在他們到達時還未被水淹沒。Piers強硬地把Chris塞進了逃生艙，然後拉下了發射的開關。

「Captain…you must go on.」

無線電中傳來Piers虛弱而顫抖的聲線，Chris似是發瘋地搥打着艙內的設備和牆壁，覺得也許這樣就能令它停止運作。

「I've already…!」

Already？

Chris止住了說話，為甚麼他會說「already」，但他來不及細想不合理的地方，睡意再一次向他襲來，令他瞬間失去了意識。

「先把c virus收起來……」Chris的意識一回復清醒就看到Piers正把c virus收進腰包中，衝上前奪走了他手中的注射器：「立即呼叫HQ派人來回收。」

他目前想到的就只有把這萬惡的根源送走，越遠越好，最好送到Piers永遠無法觸及的地方，這樣Piers就能免於苦難。

「Captain你記起了？」Piers代Chris聯絡上總部要求派後援人員來回收病毒，剛好他們可以借此等待的時間進行休整和補給。

「嗯，算是吧。」Chris無力地合上眼簾，背靠着Piers，難得地放鬆全身，仔細感受着對方有規律而鮮活的心跳。

呯、呯、呯……這種沉悶單調的聲音對此刻的Chris來說卻是最動聽的樂曲，每一下節拍交織出生命的過去、現在和未來，他無比希冀這美妙的樂韻能永續下去。

目送那架攜帶着c virus的直昇機遠去，Chris心中大石放下了一半，但仍然高高在懸掛在心頭上，莫名的不安開始佔據他的思緒。

「Piers, we can make it.」

這次連最重要的c virus都不在他們手上，應該不會再出甚麼差錯才對，但Chris覺得他必須要說點甚麼去肯定自己。

「Of course.」

Piers露出一如既往自信的笑容，示意Chris走在他的前頭，全心全意託付給Chris，帶領他去完成接下來的任務。

「Piers！！！」

本應是沒問題的，明明路途上一切都十分順利，但當他們到達HAOS的孵化室時，Chris才知道他錯得離譜，作出了一個完全錯誤的決定。

因為他執意要等待把c virus送走，令到HAOS有足夠的時間成熟孵化，他們面對的是比「早產兒」危險上好幾千甚至萬倍的完全體。

Piers被HAOS的分裂體寄生了。

接着像他經歷過的一樣，一切在救生艙裏戛然而止，然後週而復始。

Chris發現只要他意志足夠強大，他就能回到往前一點的時間，開始新一輪的循環。

他曾經回到飛往蘭翔的前夜，主動找上了苦苦尋找了他六個月的Piers，不顧因由強迫對方和他發生了關係。

那絕對不是甚麼美好的體驗，但只有完全侵佔Piers才令他在這虛幻的輪回中感到真實。雖然Piers努力裝作鎮定去接納他的一切，但那緊繃的身軀以及帶着點點哭腔的顫音出賣了他最真實的感受。

「Is it you？」

他輕柔地吻過對方的眉心，在挺拔的鼻樑上落下一個個細碎的吻，滑過因緊張而抿緊的嘴角，最後落在頜骨上的兩顆小痣。

「It's me.」

Chris沒有祈求神的寬恕，也沒有寄望神的責罰，他的唯一的救贖只有Piers。

Chris也試過回到伊東尼亞內戰的時刻，他躲過了Carla的圈套，他的Alpha team無人傷亡，除了Piers。

終於他回到了最初的那個轉折點，那個改變了Piers一生的重要時刻。

Chris移動鼠標往「Rejected」的按鈕上停留良久，最終長歎一聲，按下了按鍵接着提交。

這樣就好。

Chris攤在辦公椅上，用手臂蓋住雙眼，兩隻腳粗魯地擱在桌上，推跌了不少待處理的文件。

「叩、叩－－」

突如其來的敲門聲令Chris只能趕緊從軟躺的姿勢回復常態，裝作正經的樣子接見來客，儘管現在他只想一個人靜靜待着，整理一下糟糕透頂的情緒。

「Come in.」

Chris一看到來人就馬上放軟挺直的腰背靠在椅上，口中低聲嚷着：「甚麼嘛，原來是你……」

Jill瞪了他一眼，沒好氣地把地上的文件踢向了Chris的方向：「你看看你現在的樣子，頹廢到一個極點。」

「說吧，高層又想搞甚麼事了。」Chris不情不願地把文件拾起，隨便堆到已經疊成小山的資料夾上。

Jill雙手抱肩俯視Chris：「為甚麼要拒絕Piers Nivans的申請？你之前不是主動要把他挖過來你的Alpha team嗎？」

「我改變主意了。」

「Chris，我們曾經和他談過。那孩子屬於這裏，而你就是那個讓他覺醒的啟示者。」

「我不想看到他。」

「你和他有過節？」

「沒有，只是我……單純不想在BSAA見到他的出現。」

「Chris, there's something wrong with you。」Jill拍拍Chris的肩頭，她知道Chris如此堅持一定有他的原因，但她不能任由BSAA錯失一個優秀的士兵，「我們各退一步，Nivans照舊加入BSAA，但不會編入你的Alpha team，行動編排方面你自己多注意一點。」

「Thanks.」

Jill在第二天就把Piers接來了BSAA，並編入了Bravo team，Chris避開了一切有可能和他碰面的機會，但還是忍不住向Jill打聽Piers的情況。

當Chris知道Piers適應良好但因沒能見上他一面而有點失落的時候，他差點就想立即把Piers調回Alpha team，手把手教授他一切的知識和技能，順便好好安慰他一番。

But he cannot .

And he must not.

Chris每次都十分緊謹地編排行動安排，總是和Bravo team錯開，即使真的無可避免地碰了面，他也是冷着一張臉，絲毫不讓Piers接近。

他甚至沒有出席Piers榮升Bravo team隊長的典禮，只透過Jill特意安排的現場直播去觀看典禮的進行。

Chris聚精會神地看着熒幕中正在燦笑的Piers，露出一個苦澀的笑容，手不自覺地觸碰上影片中的人像。

Piers比他想像中成長得更快，才不過兩年時間就晉升為隊長，看來要不是他壓在Piers的上頭，在那個真實的時空中Piers早就取代他成為Alpha team的隊長了。

這樣也好，這樣對大家都好。

很快迎來了蘭翔開戰的時刻，Chris一如既往叮囑隊員一切以自身安全為先，不要把任務凌駕在生命之上。然後Piers就會嚴肅地把他的話重覆一次，恐嚇一下那些心大的新人，再開朗的中尉一板起臉來也是不好惹的。

可惜不會再有這樣的情境出現了，Alpha team沒有補充新人，Finn也不再是當年的那個看起來軟軟糯糯的新兵，他無比懷念那種無法言喻的合作無間。

Chris沒有浪費多餘的精力在追捕Carla上，他帶領Alpha team迅速而完美地拯救出人質，並停止了載有病毒的導彈發射，最後就只剩下海底基地中的HAOS等待他來解決。

Chris和Alpha team的大家在油田平台上進行最後的整裝，卻突然接到了HQ的指令要停留原地，等待支援一同進入海底基地。

「我說過了，Alpha team不需要支援，我們可以應付……」

當Chris正在和總部爭執行動安排時，他聽到了他朝思暮想卻又敬而遠之的聲線。

「Captain Redfield, you have to… Captain Redfield？」

Chris掛斷了對話，不可置信地望着眼前比印象中更加成熟穩重，但依舊戴着那條熟悉的軍綠圍巾，手提着反器材狙擊槍的男人。

「我是奉HQ指示前來支援的Bravo team隊長，Piers Nivans。Nice to meet you, Captain Redfield.」

Piers向Chris伸出了手，露出一個禮貌得體的笑容，但眼底的興奮和雀躍卻被Chris一覽無遺。

他的手最終和對方的交握在一起，然後再次分開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完！未完！未完！  
> 我的腦已經想好了後續但我的手不願意動  
> 呃……希望能填得完


	2. Bad End

Piers的死成了Chris的夢魘。

他拯救了所有在真實中已化作墓碑的同伴，卻無法扭轉Piers那既定的命運。

他曾試過強硬地無視任何人的阻撓，堅決不讓Piers加入BSAA，但在最終一役時竟然見到本應在特種部隊的對方被臨時調配加入了他的隊伍，原因是Alpha team需要一個狙擊手。

這簡直是天大的笑話。

It doesn't make any sense.

Chris也嘗試特意把Piers弄傷，令他不能參與接下來的行動，然後他在HAOS的孵化室裏遇上了Piers，正確來說是被轉化成B.O.W.的Piers。

每一次Piers都為了他而犧牲，沒有一次例外，沒有一次能倖免，每一次希望的寄託都是絕望的開端。

他們的相遇意味着永別的分離。

這陣子Chris罕有地把一直拖延的報告準時遞交，時常到訓練場教導新兵，提醒他們在戰場上應有的態度，讓大家都嘖嘖稱奇。

唯獨Jill發現了Chris的不妥，他急切地把一切他所知道的教授予別人，就像那些快要退休前的老前輩把職務向後輩一一交待好，但又似乎有點不相同－－Chris他太急躁了，急躁得恨不得把所有東西直接複製進新人的腦袋裏，彷彿遲了一秒就會被完全刪除，不留半點痕跡。

「Run！！！」

Chris把所有想留下支援他的隊員通通推出閘門外，隨即拉下了開關，把一切隔絕在外，然後扯掉不斷傳來隊友呼喊的耳機扔到地上，一腳輾成碎片。

如果Piers沒有遇上他的話，是不是就能安然無恙直到終老？

Chris瘋狂地向襲來的B.O.W.傾瀉子彈，發出了絕望卻又帶着幾分解脫的咆哮，直到身上所有的熱武器都用完，他拔出了戰術小刀往怪物身上揮去，但是所造成的傷痕遠不及對方在他身上留下的多。

如果Piers遇見他是註定的事實，那要怎樣才不會令他們有相識的機會？

皮肉被貫穿的痛楚令Chris更加清醒了幾分，只是他反過來閉上了雙眼，放鬆了身體倒在地上，在失去意識前的最後一刻道出了他一直心心念念的名字。

「Piers.」

如果從頭一開始，他就不存在的話……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉最近狀態不太好  
> 生理上無大礙，主要是心理問題  
> 每天都在擔憂，非常容易焦慮，連在夢中也沒法好好休息  
> 希望身邊人和大家都能好好的  
> 身體健康最重要(๑•̀ᄇ•́)و ✧


	3. Good End (？)

「Chris，所以這就是你當年急着把人從軍校裏撈出來的目的？」

Jill笑着向Chris打趣，當時她這位S.T.A.R.S.時期的舊拍檔追求他親自招募的副官Piers Nivans可是轟動了整個BSAA。

Chris攤開手掌表示對她的猜測感到無奈。

「要是Piers再晚幾年出生你就是犯罪了。」Jill忍不住再調侃一下這個突然開竅並且行動迅速的老友。

「好了。」Chris的失笑制止了Jill的話語，再讓她說下去的話，恐怕他真的會想挖個洞把自己埋住。

但他從不後悔。

而且他覺得之前那麼多次都沒能好好把握機會一早把Piers放到自己身邊實在太浪費，這次不同，他絕對不會再讓機會從指間溜走。

Chris望向窗外的夜景，遠處有零星的燈火閃爍着，如同即將燃盡的燭火忽暗忽明，最後終歸平靜。

「Chris？」Piers拿着一杯熱氣氤氳的牛奶走到Chris的身旁，讓他趕緊喝了然後去睡覺，畢竟他們明天就要出發去處理蘭翔的生化事件，養足精神可是很重要的。

Chris只喝了半杯就推給了Piers。

「沒甚麼，你也喝點。」

「我可以問你一個愚蠢的問題嗎？」棕綠色的雙瞳倒映出Chris強壯的身軀。

「無論是甚麼問題我都會好好回答的。」

「為甚麼是我？」Piers一說出口，臉上就浮現出懊惱的表情，這個問題實在太愚蠢了，但他還是想從Chris口中得到答案。

Chris低聲笑了起來，因為Piers很早就被接到他的身邊，所以對他的變化更加敏感，看來Piers也被他影響到有點坐立不安，是他失策了。

「大概是一見鍾情吧。」Chris在Piers的右眼簾上落下一吻，接着像往常一樣輕輕用額頭抵在對方的上。

「我才不信，」Piers輕笑着往Chris的手臂捶了一拳，「但我知道另一件事真正的答案。」

「Which？」

「You always love me.」

Piers雙手捧着Chris的臉龐，閉上眼主動吻了上去。

「You are the one I've been waiting for all of my life.」

這一次他不會再讓Piers獨留在那冰冷幽靜的海底，因為他們的名字將會銘刻在同一塊墓碑之上，再也沒有任何事物能夠把他們分開，包括死亡。

Cause we're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不行了_(:3」∠ )_  
> 果然不一鼓作氣寫完的話會GG  
> 我需要毛茸茸去治癒我的心靈_(:3」∠ )_


	4. True End

這是Chris陷入昏迷的第十七天，也是Piers獲得允許探訪他的第三天。

Chris看起來就像童話故事中的睡美人正等待着命中注定的王子用真愛之吻來把他喚醒，但他日漸消瘦的身軀卻警誡着眾人，他若是再得不到合適的治療，他將會真正的長眠，就這樣悄然無聲地逝去。

Piers是這間隔離病房裏罕有沒有穿上防護裝備的人，原因是他不會被感染，他是這種病毒僅存的母體，同時亦是唯一的「疫苗」。

「Lieutenant Nivans，請問你準備好了嗎？」

Piers深呼吸一口氣，然後向窗外的醫護人員以及研究員打出手勢。

上一次是Chris把他從實驗室裏拯救出來，這回輪到他了。

Chris的情況很不樂觀，他的腦部活動由一開始非常活躍到後期短暫而重覆的跳動，更多時間只對身體發出了基本的維生指令。

這就跟他在實驗室裏曾遇過的一個僱傭兵差不多，對方沒有迷失在潛意識的世界中，也沒有被摧毀意志，最後卻回拒了他的幫助，放棄了清醒的機會，直到身體各種機能開始衰敗，接着被送到回收處理廠，結束了他可能是平淡也可能是波濤洶湧的一生。

他無法忍受Chris就如此死去，他所仰慕的英雄不應這樣淡然退出生命的舞台，至少在落幕前共舞一番，懷着恭敬的心情躹躬謝幕，與台下的觀眾說一聲「有緣再會」。

當Piers再次睜開雙眼時，冰冷稠密的觸感包裹着他的全身，令他錯以為又回到了那光明被吞噬，聲音被消失，時間被禁錮，死寂而寒冷的海底。

但事實上他眼前的影像也不遑多讓，一個個空無一人的救生艙飄浮在半空中，沒有任何一個能離開這個幽靜的空間。

Piers伸出手輕輕觸碰其中一個圓球，一段熟悉卻有少許差別的經歷自動在他的腦海中放映。  
他的手掠過一個又一個球體，每一個映像都大同小異，即使過程出現了變化，結局永遠停留在Chris獨自逃出生天的一幕。

他握緊了拳頭，決定放棄繼續探索這個區域，因為這是已發生的過去，是無法更改的歴史，所以他要改變的是將來，能夠被重新譜寫的未來。

在穿過那堆擁擠的救生艙後，一大片密密麻麻佇立在黑土上的墓碑映入眼簾，本應是令人窒息的畫面卻令Piers感到異常祥和，如同嬰孩在襁褓中安睡般靜謐而安寧，彷彿這裏就是Chris最終的歸屬。

Piers仔細端詳着墓碑上的文字，驚覺上面的日期絕大部分都比他加入BSAA的時間還要早上許多。

雖然每一塊墓碑表面上都散發着安祥的氣息，但當Piers真正觸及內裏所包含的映像，Chris所經歷過的掙扎和決絕，以及悲傷與痛苦都把他壓得喘不過氣來。

他甚至隱隱生出了停留在此，與這堆墓碑長伴，化作養分幫助這片黑土長出嫩芽，恢復生機的荒謬想法。

Piers搖搖頭，強行把這個想法晃出腦外，Chris留給他的時間不多了，他必須盡快找回他的隊長。

在探索期間，某幾塊文字比其他稍多的墓碑吸引了Piers的目光，他走了過去摩挲着上面的名字，然後忍不住嘖笑起來。

「Chris Redfield你很不錯嘛。」

他怎麼就不知道他的隊長這麼會說情話，連love at first sight都出現了，之後得好好讚賞一下他才行。

離開那片墓地之後，Piers來到了一處懸崖，往下看是一片平靜卻散發着不祥氣息的深海。他退後幾步，接着衝向前一躍，跳進海中。

這次不再是刺骨的寒冷，反而還帶着點令人窩心的溫暖，海水像是有生命般簇擁着Piers來到一個他從未預計看見的龐然大物前，然後又悄悄退走，只留下一點點承托着他的身體，幫助他飄浮着，以不至於在海中沉沒。

「Captain？Chris？」

Piers焦急地敲打着救命艙的玻璃窗，卻無法引起艙內的人的任何注意，只能看着Chris頹喪地攤坐在地上，幾乎所有的裝備都被脫了下來，散落在四周，唯獨無線電得以倖免，搖搖欲墜的掛在Chris的耳邊。

一向沉穩的Piers也慌了神，他的腦中閃過一個個能夠聯繫上Chris的方法，同時開始動手研究逃生門的開關。

手勢？短訊？電話？無線電？

「Chris！」他的聲音第一次傳遞到Chris的耳中。

「Piers！」Chris的神情變得驚喜，立刻四處張望，最後爬到窗前胡亂地摸索着，但很快又回復頹廢的模樣，「幻覺嗎？」

「不是幻覺！Wake up！」

Chris望着窗外一片漆黑的景色，露出了苦澀的笑容：「我可能永遠都醒不來了。」

「I just ask you one thing. Do you believe in me？」

「Always.」

Chris撫上面前的玻璃，雖然他看不到任何海水以外的事物，他的手卻正好與Piers的臉龐重疊，掌心傳來的不再是堅硬冰冷的觸感，而是柔軟溫暖的觸覺。

Piers依戀地蹭了蹭對方的掌心，分別太久，他都差點忘記了這種感覺是如此令人安心。

「Then it's time to wake up, sleeping beast.」

睜開眼是刺目的白光，Chris快速眨動雙眼去適應光線，然後環顧四周去尋找他在夢中尋覓已久的人。

「Captain！」被抱了個滿懷的Piers發出了小小的抗議，Chris實在抱得太緊了，他快要窒息了。

「You found me.」

「You found me too.」

肩膀上濕潤的感覺令Piers停止了掙扎，回擁着Chris。隊長的胸膛也許不像以往那般厚實寬闊，但仍然是能夠讓他安定下來的海灣，能夠讓他依賴的背靠。

Chris放開了Piers，面露不滿地輕輕扯了扯自己身上的各種插管，嚇得Piers按住他的雙手令他作罷。

Chris窘迫地清了清喉嚨：「Piers，雖然我沒法單膝下跪，也沒有預備鑽戒或是驚喜，但我想問－－Will you marry me？」

「Umm……I never expect you would say something like this,」對上Chris充滿希冀的眼神，Piers勾起了嘴角，「my answer is－－Yes, I do.」

Chris對他來說，又何嘗不是窮盡一生等待的人。

幸運的是，也許遲了一點，他們最終等到了對方，諾下了相守永恆的誓言，攜手共度餘生。


	5. 番外

Chris：(剛醒來，怕眼前的Piers是幻覺，到處摸摸確認看)

Piers：……

Chris：(繼續摸摸摸)

Piers：Captain，外面有人看着的。

Chris：(停下手但表情委屈得一塌糊塗)

Piers：(湊到Chris耳邊低語)回家只有我們兩個人的時候讓你摸個夠本。

醫護人員：(聽不到他們在說甚麼但看到Chris的維生指標浮動後立即開廣播) Captain Redfield 的血壓暴升中！！！Lieutenant Nivans請你不要再刺激他了！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次要想Piers沒死實在太難了(இωஇ )  
> 但我不忍心真的把Piers小天使寫死  
> 總之這次就是c virus受到Piers意志的影響而變種，他沒死被人發現並回收，用克隆技術幫他換了要換的身體部分，順便做精神/意志力/潛意識有關的實驗，Chris在救Piers的時候處理了其他實驗體和有關的資料，但不慎被感染，之後昏迷等Piers進入他的潛意識世界(腦電波？)救他  
> 完
> 
> 抱歉連我自己都覺得這篇的質量實在不太好  
> 明明這種題材應該要配上高質的內文才對但  
> _(:3」∠ )_  
> 主要是心態上有些崩潰，加上不習慣斷斷續續的寫作方式，導致這結果出現  
> 希望下篇能正常一點  
> 來自廢柴寫手的最高歉意_(:3」∠ )_
> 
> 我真的好喜歡毛茸茸♡  
> 毛茸茸呀毛茸茸(●﹃ ●)♡


End file.
